Hermoine Can Drive?
by OutWithSociety
Summary: Hermoine, actually races cars w/ her sis & their crew when one of her crew is hurt she has to go home and race him to save her sis, Harry, Ron, Ginny Fred and George tag along. How wil they like the Hermoine they never knew? MAJOR R&G BASHING. A LIL H R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hermoine's P.O.V.

I was at the burrow and was having so much fun! NOT! I hate it here , Ginny's being a bitch Ron's being a dick and Harry is always taking Ron's side. I can't wait to go home to my friends. You I see drift cars with my sister Alana and our bestfriends/crew: Bianca, Roque, Charlie, Carmen, Alexander, Sander, and Raymundo.

We were eating dinner when my cell phone started playing (pretend you can use muggle devices at the burrow) 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavrigne. That was Bianca's ring tone, I picked it up and put it on speaker not caring that I was at the table.

" Hey bitch wats up?" I said. the weaslys looked shocked

" Mya we got a problem." She said seriously

" What happened?" I asked turning to serious mode.

"It's Charlie Mya…he's in the ICU unit, they don't think he's gonna make it." she said.

" What happened?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

" He tried to cheat Snake." she said.

" He did what! Has he lost his fuckin' mind?" I asked

" I know, now Snake wants a race." she said

" Why should we race him?" i shouted

" He'll trade." She said.

" What does he have that we could possibly want?" I asked.

" ….Alana" He said.i was silent for a couple moments

" Damnit!" I said

" Yeah I know, but you could beat him." She said.

" When's the race?" I asked

" 3 days from tomorrow." She said.

" Who?" I asked

" Snake" she said.

" Good." I said smiling evilly. " I'll be there early tomorrow morning." I said.

" That's my girl. See you soon Mya." She said.

" Later bitch" I said smiling and hung up the phone. The Weasleys and Harry looked at me shocked.

" What?" I asked

" Who was that?"

" Who's Charlie?"

" Who's Alana?"

" Who's snake?"

"What does she mean by race?"

" Why'd you call her bitch?"

I was bombarded with questions.

" That was my best friend Bianca, Charlie is my other best friend, Alana's my sister, Snake's this crazy asshole who tried to kill me, by race she means race, you see me, my sister and our best friends drift, we race illegally. I called her a bitch because she is but she's the sweetest bitch you'll ever meet." I said laughing at the last part.

" What do you mean illegally?" Ron asked, I rolled my eyes

" It mean it's against the law, as in if I get caught I go to jail" I said slowly.

" What you do something illegal? Don't make me laugh." Ginny said.

" Look bitch, you don't know me as well as you think, so why don't you keep that mouth if yours before I blow it the fuck off." I said garing at her.

" You can't talk to me like that!" she schreeched.

" I just did, get off your high horse before I knock you off it skank." I said

" Don't talk to her like that!" Ron yelled.

" And what are you gonna do about it asshole? Fight me? Dude I'd have you on your ass before you could blink." I said.

" Yeah right." he scoffed.

" You really wanna test me Ron, go ahead I've been dying to knock your lights out for years." I said glaring. He looked like he was about to shit himself. Harry looked conflicted.

" Please Harry don't do it, I really don't want to hurt you." I said.

" Do something Harry" Ginny shrieked.

" Hermoine, you are being rather rude I mean they are your best friends." he said.

" Wrong! They're your friends, not mine, never were. Can't stand the both of them they're lucky my anger problems were under control or I would have shot both of them." I said.

" I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice, I sighed."

Harry looked at me confused.

" Harry I'm ashamed of you, ashamed to be your best friend. I can't believe that you would let these to ginger's come between us. I mean I can't believe your dating Ginny after all the things she's said to me, and while you were standing right there, and you didn't say a word. I wish you had never saved me from that troll, and become my friend because your becoming the one person I never thought you could be: A complete and utter Asshole. I'm almost sorry to say that Sirius and your parents would be very disappointed in you Harry." I said looking right at him.

" I still care for you Harry, but I can't be your friends anymore because my friends don't treat me like this. My friends will put anyone who's said half the things Ginny and Ron have said to me in the hospital and I would do the same for them." I said.

" I'll be leaving in the morning, anyone who wants to come can. Fred, George can I sleep in your room tonight, I don't think I can take another moment of Ginny's snoring." I said

The twins glared at Harry, Ron and Ginny.

" Sure Mione mind if we come with you tomorrow?" They said together

She smiled, "Sure." I could use the support and there's plenty of room at the house." I said. With that I went upstairs and cried: for Charlie, for my sister and for Harry.

Normal P.O.V.

Downstairs it was very quiet, with Fred and George glaring daggers at Ginny, Harry and Ron.

" What a bitch! Who does that mudblood think she is?" Ginny shrieked.

" Filthy Mudblood, mouthing off like that." Ron said. Fred and George continued to galre.

" Anything to add Harry?" Fred asked.

" What? I would never say things like that about Mione." Harry said

" Well you coulda fooled us, she was just called a mudblood, twice and all you do is sit there silently while they viciously insult your best friend." George said.

" She was right you know? Your parents would be so disappointed in what you've become Harry. We can't believe that, your just going to sit there and sulk while they insult her!" Fred yelled getting angry. The twins had always thought of Hermoine as a little sister.

" You better get your act together Potter or the only person you'll be able to turn to are the two glory seeking prats sitting next to you." They said, and with that they went upstairs. It was very silent.

" Well, I must say that I thought I had raised you two better than that and Harry I just don't know what to say." Said Mrs. Weasley shaking her head. With that Mr and Mrs. Weasley got up and left, leaving Harry to ponder his thoughts.

Hermoine P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning excited to go home. I put on a red corset top that showed a good 4 inches of stomach, so you could see my red piercing and my tattoo on my lower back that had my nickname: Panther. I put on a pair of super skinny low-rise jeans and my favorite pair of black 5 inch stilettos, I let my hair fall in soft curls down my back. I put on smoky eye shadow and my signature red lipstick, I finished off the look with my favorite leather biker jacket.

I went to wake up Fred and George.

" Wake up guys. We leave in 30 minutes." I said. They groggily got out of bed and made their way to the bathroom without even glancing at me. I chuckled and headed downstairs.

" Goodmorning." I said. Mrs. Weasley almost screamed when she saw what I was wearing. While Ron drooled and Ginny glared.

" Hermoine dear, what are you wearing?" Molly asked.

" Sorry to shock you Mrs. Weasly but this is how I usually dress back home." I said. she just nodded mutely.

" Well you look like a slut." Ginny sneered.

" And you would know all about that wouldn't you Ginny?" I said.

" Shut up mudblood" She said. I laughed.

" Don't call her that!" Harry shouted. Everyone looked at him shocked.

" Well this is new." I said " You feelin ok Harry?" I asked feining curiousity.

" I'm just fine Hermoine." He said. I shrugged.

" Just checking." I said. " Fred, George will you hurry up!" I yelled upstairs.

" Hermoine can I come?" Harry said shyly.

" What! no harry I forbid you to go with this slut!" Ginny yelled.

" God you're annoying." I said " Sure you can Harry and Ginny why don't you come too, I'm sure Bianca is eager to meet you." I said smiling sweetly.

She lifted her chin indignantly, " Well I think I will come." she said and went upstairs to get ready as Fred and George came down. Their jaws dropped when they saw what I was wearing, I smirked when my phone rang, I put it on speaker again.

" Hello?" I said

" Mommy!" squealed a little girl voice. oh did I forget to mention that I have a 3 year old daughter? oops the weasly's and Harry looked at me wide eyed.

" Hey baby girl, how are ya?" I asked smiling

" Good. Are you coming home today mommy?" she asked

" Yep sure am and I'm bringing my friends." I said

" YAY! Will you play with me when you come?" she asked

" Of course pumpkin, I have to go now and I'll be there soon." I said

" Ok bye mommy." she said and hung up. I looked at the Weasly's gobsmacked faces.

" Before you ask yes I have a daughter, her name is Sophie and she's 3." I said looking down.

Mrs. Weasly gasped, " 15?" she asked I nodded.

" Ha! I knew you were a slut." Ginny yelled.

" First of all I'm not the one that's banged half of Gryffanor and secondly I was raped so….yeah!" I siad

" You were WHAT?" they all yelled. I sighed.

" Look this is a story for another time, I really have to go. You guys ready?" I said looking around. They nodded. We grabbed the port key and suddenly we were outside an awesome looking townhome, I grinned and ran into it.

" I'm hooooooome!" I yelled

" MOMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!" came a voice from inside the house and Sophie came running out. I picked her up and spun her around.

" Ohh Soph I've missed you so much." I said hugging her.

" I missed you too mommy." She said. I finally realized that everyone was looking at me strangely.

" Soph, these are some of my friends, the twins Fred and George." I only said them because one, Ginny and Ron sure as hell weren't my friends and I didn't where Harry and I stood.

" Nice to meet you Sophie." the twins said together. Sophie giggled.

" You talk funny." she said. The twins grinned.

" Is that my favorite bitch I hear?" I heard a familiar voice say. Bianca came running downstairs. Her long her black was in a bun and you could see her violet streaks with a pencil holding it in, she had on a black vest with a black cami underneath, but you could see her tattoo that said jaguar, that was her nickname, and blue shorts. She had on black all-stars.

"MYA!" she screamed and hugged me.

" B! man I missed you." said hugging her back.

" Yeah. So who are they?" Pointing to the group behind her.. I smirked.

" I'll telll you when I see everyone else." I whispered. She nodded matching my smirk.

" Everyone's out back, we're having a cookout in your honor." She said.

" Sweet. c'mon Soph." I said and we walked out back.

" Look who's here?" Bianca said. I suddenly found myself underneath a dog pile. After a round of hugs, I introduced everyone.

" Guys, this the crew and my bestfreinds. Carmen, Bianca, Raymundo, Roque, Alexander, and Sander." I said, the guys waved.

" And this is Fred and George." I said the twins stepped forward and bowed.

" You might wanna go over there cause once I introduce Ginny, Ron ad Harry, things are gonna ugly in a funny manner of course." I whispered, They nodded and shifted to stand beside Sanders.

" Who are they?" Sanders asked nodding toward Harry, Ron and Ginny.

That's Harry, Ron and Ginny." I said.

And then all hell broke loose.

**A little plot bunny crept into my head and I thought I'd try it out. Review if you like it, if I don't get enough good ones I might jst delete it. NO FLAMES PLEASE just a simple "I like it" or "I don't like it"**


	2. Authors Note

Alright People I'M BACK! I cannot apologize for being gone for so many years but life got in the way. My dad passed (it'll be 4 years in February), I started HS went through 3 years of hell and am now just starting my senior year. I'm gonna be busy applying to colleges and if you're in college or been to college and know the process then you know my pain. I was banned from using the site because it was distracting me from my schoolwork and my mom can be pretty scary. But I'm now gonna start up again, but I'll be deleting some stories, and maybe re-posting some of them. I've got a couple new stories in the works and I know what you're thinking, "What business do I have posting new stories?!" Well I haven't stopped writing, I just haven't posted so. Stick with me, hopefully I'll ALL my stories updated by like late January maybe earlier when college applications are in. Thanks for sticking around!

Sincerely, OutWithSociety


End file.
